The year the world changed
by Renato Tamer
Summary: That year two worlds bonded and became one, everything changes because of four individuals, but is it for the better, or the worse? the answer is thrown into doubt as both human and digimon attempt to destroy what they are working to build Renato Rikaguil
1. Day 1

**Digimuff: Hi, this first chapter is partially based on another story on called… I cant remember the name… it had something to do with Renamon not liking being fluffy… anyway, I don't feel that the author did enough with that so, here`s my version. anyway, as you read in the profile, this will be a proper story [Drama/Romance/Humour/ECT] though it will contain Lemon`s, each LEMON chapter will contain a warning.**

**Note: 10 june 2010: mistake/unfinished paragraph fixed [paragraph {5}] i`m also thinking of extending the first two chapters over a longer period, advice would be really helpful if possible  
**

* * *

**The year the world changed, Day 1: by digimuff [LEMON]**

* * *

Renamon was soaked, no, this was an understatement, she was drenched, sopping, drowned, a wet towel, nothing seemed to adequately describe how wet she was. It had been her decision to leave the house for a few nights, she did not regret it, but she regretted now finding a good shelter in time.

"_I wonder if a digimon can catch cold?" _she thought, and right on queue, she sneezed. The tree she stood on was tall and old, it was charred in places from the aftermath`s of a hundred digimon battles throughout the years. She stood on one of the lower branches only a few feet from the ground.

The tree offered some protection but not enough. It was around seven in the evening she did not know for sure, even if Renamon had owned a watch it would have ceased working hours ago. An old friend of rika`s grandmother had decided to invite her self over for a few days whilst she was in Japan.

Because of the many attacks by rouges, many humans had an active hatred for digimon, their terrorist activities toward digimon had forced the police to set up an entire branch dedicated to protecting the allied digimon, they had been nicknamed the "_Digital Entity Protection Agency_" Seiko`s friend was one of the digimon haters, she had lost a child during the D-reaper incident.

{5}She had arrived the previous night, and immidietly began insulting rika`s life style, her cloths, her attitude [she was also one who belived young girls should like dresses and tea ceramonies, not boys cloths and card games] but when she had found that she was a tamer, she had become enraged enough to begin throwing the heavyest things she could find at the girl and her partner.

So now, the temporarily homeless Renamon, stood in a tree in the middle of the park, soaked to the bone, and with a cold coming on. She sighed; her breath blew droplets of water from around her lips in a misty spray before her face.

Takato had grown to like the rain, for some reason it reminded him of Jeri, the kind, friendly girl who had died during the D-reaper. It had taken him two years to get over that, but his habit of walking in the rain remained. He had a happy smile on his face as the droplets pounded his head, up ahead, a flicker of yellow danced across a field of grey and green; he peered through the haze in a defiant effort to see what the rain was hiding.

A swaying, white tipped, yellow became clear to his eye, which was all he needed, an idea popped into his mind. Renamon sneezed then and the idea of pulling her tail faded to the back of his mind.

"Are you all right!" Takato shouted to make himself heard over the rain. Renamon started in surprise and, for the first time in her life, she lost her balance and fell backwards from the branch. The ground moved below her and she realised she had fallen on the boy.

He, all the other tamers, had grown over time, and stood over her now with a full six inches more height than her [not counting the hair and ever present goggles] Takato wasn't hurt, Renamon had always been light, a heavy creature like his own partner could never master martial arts. In fact, he would have chosen to have Renamon on top of him any day.

As this last, unbidden, thought crossed through his mind, Takato found himself blushing and realised, with a great deal of shock, that he was getting hard. Renamon flipped over his head and helped him to his feet, apologising for knocking him down. Takato, in his turn, also apologised for surprising her saying so with the classic nervousness that always reared it`s head in such circumstances. He hoped that his erection did not show.

Renamon gazed upwards at the weeping sky with a light frown on her face, as if daring nature to continue and, in that annoyingly defiant way she has, Mother Nature responded with a roll of thunder and another wave of sky-water.

"Hey, Renamon?" Takato asked apprehensively "Why are you out in the rain? Shouldn't you go back to rika`s house?" the vulpine digimon shook her head "Seiko has an old friend staying over for a few days… she doesn't like digimon"

Takato growled quietly in his throat, Renamon winced, although it had barely been audible, all of the tamers and there digimon had very bad memories of Takato`s anger which, although hard to raise, was explosive, powerful, and dangerous. Takato noticed her reaction and smiled apologetically "Sorry, it`s just… people like that get to me" Renamon understood, and made a mental note to keep her tongue in check when discussing anti-digimon supporters.

"_But…"_ she thought, surprising herself with the notion _"I think I like it, that he gets angry with them" _she shook herself mentally, what kind of talk was that? Saying such things was like encouraging fate, or, more accurately, Megidramon. Why would she like him being angry anyway? Even if Megidramon was out of the picture, that just made no sense.

Takato looked thoughtful, then, after a few moments he said "Would you like to stay at my place, mom still makes guilmon stay in the park but you're a lot smaller, and more importantly you wouldn't eat all the bread"

Renamon was surprised, she hadn't considered staying with another tamer, now she thought about it, it made sense, more sense than standing in the rain anyway, so she agreed to go with him, he grinned in his goggle-headed manner "Great!" he said and struck a dramatic pose, pointing a finger in the direction of his home "To the bakery!"

* * *

Rika`s feet splashed through a puddle as she ran through the park in the middle of a storm, she had been miles away from home when it started and had had no chance to get home before it had hit her. She looked around, wondering how far she had to go, and realised she had just passed guilmons hut.

As she ran along she became of another presence following her, and cautiously, knowing the kind of jerks in the world, she picked up her pace. The sound of heavy feet hitting the ground at a fast pace echoed behind her and she became worried.

Then, something heavy, and fast, crashed into her, knocking her to the ground. It crouched above her like something from an alien or predator movie, it was growling… no… chuckling "Tag, your it" she gaped "Guilmon!" rika yelled in surprise _"I should have known"_ she thought

A thick musk filled the air as Guilmon stared down into her eyes, a childish gleam in his eyes. His weight crushed her against the ground, she felt her nipples harden and her snatch become wet [and not just from the rain] there was something else in his eyes too, something that he felt very strongly… desire!

She felt uncomfortable then "Guilmon i… uh, have to go… home" she added the last in a whisper, something about the reptilian beast was different tonight, and she did not think he had even noticed, or if he had he did not understand it.

He whimpered "… But Guilmon wants to play" she shivered in anticipation, her body was betraying her, while he mind wondered what kind of play he wanted

* * *

The bakery had closed due to the weather, Takato took Renamon in through the side door and handed her a towel from a cupboard. She dried herself of as best she could so as not to drip on the carpets [though despite her efforts she left a largish puddle by the door mat which Takato quickly cleaned up.

He had removed his shoes, socks, jacket and shirt, leaving his pants for the sake of modesty, and took her through to the sitting room, a simply furnished area with two small but comfortable sofas, and a TV. His parents looked up in surprise when he brought the vixen into the room, especially his mother.

"Renamon!" then she smiled "Renamon, It`s nice to see you again, how are you doing?" Takato quickly explained her situation and asked if she could stay for a few days. She agreed immediately, sharing her son`s anger at people such as the woman who had caused Renamon to leave her home.

Renamon was surprised when all three members of the matsuki family insisted that she have a long, hot bath upstairs, but did not object. Takato provided her with a fresh towel and explained the purposes of certain soaps for her use [or at the least, he tried, his knowledge on such things was not large]

She realised, as she sank into the hot, steamy water that she had never before washed in this way.

* * *

"Wha, What do you mean… play?" Guilmon looked at her quizzically "Play tag" she sighed, finding that it half relief, half disappointment. She shook her head; this was not like her, what was causing it. The answer when it came to her, seemed blindingly obvious, Pheromones, his childish knowledge made it impossible for him to understand, but he was in heat, and it was causing her to be also.

For a few moments she panicked, she wondered what she would do if he lost control and came for her, but the more she thought about it, the less she seemed to care.

* * *

Renamon emerged from the water with sleek and shiny fur from the shampoo and conditioner that Takato`s mother used, she was, as she had been outside, soaking wet, but now it was a warm and comfortable wet. She wrapped the towel around her, it was soft fluffy and… pink, she, like rika, had no liking for the colour whatsoever.

She drained the water from the tub and opened the bathroom door. She had been given directions for Takato`s room before her bath and headed there now, the towel was not very large and covered her only from her chest to an inch below her hips. But she had little care for modesty; her fur provided all the covering she needed.

Takato looked up from the screen of his laptop computer when she entered the room, and his mouth dropped, her legs were gorgeous, her arms looked deceivingly delicate. He felt the excitement begin to well up inside of him again, but he managed to brush it off. He closed the laptop and got to his feet, intending to find a hairdryer for her… and she dropped the towel.

He stared, he had had no idea that her breasts were so large, her hips so well curved, her waist so… perfect. The wet fur clung to her body emphasising every detail, Takato could even make out the pink of her nipples and pussy. His member leapt to attention in his pants, he winced in pain, finding that there was not enough space for his full length.

Renamon noticed the wince, but thankfully not the impressive bulge in his pants "What?" she asked, confused "Are you alright?"

"Ye, yeh, f-fine… I, um, I-I`ll get a hairdryer"

* * *

Guilmon grabbed at her jacket and tore it off. he held her down at the chest with a heavy claw as Rika tried desperately to force off of her cloth`s. With teeth and claw he then ripped off her pants, leaving only her shirt intact. After he did so he scanned her body, pausing to observe her goods. Then with all his swiftness, Guilmon repositioned himself, used another claw to raise her thighs and inserted himself inside her.

Her insides were on fire. Guilmon was massive and penetrated deep inside her. Rika felt it stretch out her insides. It seemed to touch the top of her uterus as it stretched and widened her vagina farther then Rika thought possible. It was so tight that Rika could feel his heartbeat inside her. The pain was unbearable. Rika felt as if she was going to burst.

He held her down with one claw to keep her from moving as he humped her, her breasts rocking back and forth with the hard motion, his coarse scales rubbing against her soft skin. Rika felt Guilmon tighten and orgasm. The warm jet of semen filled her insides. And as suddenly as he coupled with her, he relented, and backed-off. Rika felt tired, her sex felt stretched.

A small trickle of blood followed him out. She collapsed on the sodden ground becoming caked in the thick, earthen mixture. She felt a tongue lap at her ear and turned her head to face the reptilian digimon who had made her his, her hair had fallen from the spiked ponytail and covered one side of her face in a wet, seductive way.

"Are you ok…?" guilmon asked childishly "Did guilmon hurt you…?" Rika nodded lightly "A little… but it`s ok, your just big" Guilmon whimpered pathetically and nuzzled the side of her head in an apologetic manner "Guilmon is sorry…" he sniffled "I didn't mean it…" she smiled, and kissed him on the tip of his flat nose "Really, it`s ok" she pulled him into a wet embrace on the muddy ground, they were both caked in the stuff from head to toe [or claw, in guilmons case]

Rika wondered why she had accepted the intercourse between them, surely it would have been more logical to suggest Renamon, she could have asked the vixen herself, but instead the act of sex between such a well endowed beast and herself had appealed to her, it was not as if he had forced her… not really… unless you counted the pheromones but that had not been his fault. She had had to explain the act of sex to him before he had understood; the very idea of it had driven him wild.

Either way, no harm had been done, unless she became pregnant, her mind tried to picture such a fusion, and chuckled, it was probably impossible for such a thing to occur… they were incompatible… weren't they. Worry clutched at her stomach for a moment, they had been able to have sex after all… why couldn't she become pregnant?

She shook the worry off for fear of scaring her lover… `lover` that sounded right to her and she tested the word on her tongue "Lover…" Guilmon blinked at her "Are you talking to me…?" she laughed again, and drew closer to his warm body, and gradually, hidden behind a clump of bushes and camouflaged by the coating of dirt, the human girl and the digimon male fell asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

Takato stared at Renamon and laughed, after drying her fur with his mother`s hairdryer [which now lay overheated on the bed] Renamon had puffed up like a baby owl. He did not stop laughing until his mother knocked on the door to find out what was happening.

She opened the door and giggled when she saw Renamon, but kindly spared the digimon further humiliation by closing the door and denying her curios husband entry. When Takato had gotten over his fit, he apologised to Renamon, who only snarled a little and looked away, ashamed.

In an attempt to consol her he said "Look, I`m really sorry, I`ll fix that" He then grabbed a brush and proceeded to run it through the fur on her back, however, he failed to consider certain embarrassing eventualities.

For example, when he brushed over areas such as her chest and groin, not only did he have an uncomfortably good view of them [resulting in another burst of pain from between his legs] but Renamon could not help letting out a small, attractive sound of appreciation, which embarrassed them both in equal quantities.

It was quickly decided that Renamon would sleep in the bed, she claimed that she would prefer to sleep standing upright as she normally did, but a light tickle followed by a large sneeze sealed her fate, for the first time in years, she would be sleeping on her side.

Takato took a sleeping bag on the floor beside the bed and said goodnight, soon was fast asleep and snoring loudly. After a while Renamon was able to tune out the noise, and get some sleep.

* * *

**Digimuff: well, there you go, yes I know it wasn't Takato and Renamon, that will be in the next chapter.**


	2. Day 2

**Digimuff: Hi, this chapter is the one that will contain a Renamon/Takato LEMON. As you may have figured from this story so far and in my other story, I do like putting LEMONS into my stories, however, despite containing more quite a few of them this story will not revolve entirely around sex, there is a lot more to it.**

**Note: 10 june 2010: i`m thinking of extending the first two chapters over a longer period, advice would be really helpful if possible**

**

* * *

The year the world changed, Day 2: by digimuff [LEMON]**

**

* * *

**

Rika awoke in the still sodden mud with the comforting weight of guilmon pressing down on her. In the new light of the morning what they had done shocked her, and she began to feel sick, she had lost her virginity to a digimon. But then she thought to herself _"No, Digimon are alive, there no different to us, there not animals, and there not tools, so what`s wrong with us having sex…? Besides, he was good at it"_

Once again she felt comfortable with the decision she had made. She shook guilmon awake and kissed him, pushing her small tongue into his huge maw, and moaned when her thrust his own into her small mouth. She stroked him between his legs, coaxing his twelve inch penis from its concealed pouch.

This was all Guilmon needed. Rika stared as he rose to his feet and crept up behind her body. Rika could barely stay balanced, her legs would not function. He walked right up behind her to meet her vagina. He stuck his face into her protruding sex, and a shiver enveloped her body; her eyes were clouded and distant. He licked the warm fluid dripping from her, and then slid his long tongue deep inside her.

Every nerve inside her erupted, Rika could feel how deeply her vaginal canal went inside her. Guilmon then jumped on her back. He put his weight on her upper back pushing her chest down, pointing her throbbing sex up to the sky. He did not wait a second; he inserted himself in her again. Rika was still too small but this time Rika enjoyed the feeling. Guilmon slid in deep and out with ease and moved faster than before.

Her system was in over drive now. Hormones undetectable by people filled the air, Guilmon was in heat again and Rika was sharing it. Her body pitched back and forth, her breasts rocked to the motion, and Rika moaned at every thrust. More and more Rika felt the urge to mate. More and more Rika began to enjoy it. The shirt that Guilmon had not torn off was still on, soaked by the nights taunting storm.

Rika managed a moaning grunt to the sensation of his dick in her uterus pumping and thrusting, Guilmon was exercising every muscle and every nerve. Her desire to shag almost frightened her. Rika felt like an animal, Rika wanted to have sex like an animal. There in the park, herself and Guilmon mating, Rika realized she was pushing herself against Guilmon, to get more pleasure, to help it go deeper.

A grin crossed her face as she rocked back and forth, her throbbing vagina driving her on. It felt so good. Rika groaned, her skin was at breaking point, Rika rocked back and fourth with him, both of them enjoying her body. He was giving her great pleasure. Rika Gasped and moaned with every motion and she enjoyed the feeling of Guilmons orgasm as he filled her uterus further with more of his seed.

Now rika again became uncomfortable, not in the fact that she had had sex with a digimon, such prejudice`s had gone, gone with the old rika, she was still a tom-boy, and dressed in boys clothes, but that was all that remained of the cold hearted twelve year old who wanted to be the best tamer.

No, she was uncomfortable because she was very aware of her position, in the middle of the park, wearing nothing but a shirt, covered in mud, sweat, cum, and the little trickle of blood from her first time, and, to complete the image, guilmon had his dick in her.

"Guilmon" She said nervously "I need to get home"

* * *

Today was an important day for the matsuki family, It was Saturday the thirteenth of February 2010, which meant that Takato`s parents had been married for twenty whole years. To celebrate, the two of them were leaving to spend two weeks on a commercial ocean liner, stopping off at many city`s across the world. They had been saving for this the entire previous year, they had needed to with all the prices skyrocketing worldwide, people were calling it the credit crunch, a strange name Takato thought, but it worked.

They had already informed all of there regular customers and had put signs on the windows a week ago for the general public, for two whole week`s the matsuki bakery, the most popular in Shinjuku, would close its doors to all.

Laden down with suitcases, Takato`s parents stumbled out of the door to the cab waiting outside. Takato and Renamon watched them leave, Takato with a sad face. Renamon however was more preoccupied; she had always admired Takato, and had often laughed internally at his antics, though she had never even cracked a smile. But yesterday laying on top of him in the park, being dried and brushed by him, she had begun to feel an attraction.

It was ridicules of course, she had told herself then, it was not him she was attracted to, but rather that she had been deprived of certain things for a very long time, when she had fallen on him it had simply reminded her of that angemon soon after she had first become Renamon, and the brushing had simply been to close to a sensitive area, it had had nothing to do with Takato, it cant have, he was a human after all.

She took a sidelong look at him, the sixteen year old was wearing a sleeveless shirt, he had become strong since the day she and rika had met him in the park, his muscles were not huge, in fact when wearing sleeves he still looked scrawny, but without them they looked hard and strong. Renamon felt a tingle of electricity run through her, damn it; she was attracted to him after all.

* * *

Rika had rinsed her cloths off in a man made lake nearby, and hung them to dry on a tree. Guilmon told her that after hi first digivolution, bathing in this pool had been one of Takato`s idea`s to make hem de-digivolve, apparently it had given him a cold. Rika could see why, the water was freezing, she and guilmon washed of there body`s and hopped out as quickly as they could,

Rika`s skin had turned bright pink, she hated pink, but guilmon seemed to think she looked good like that. After wringing out her hair she put it back into her usual [albeit slightly soggy] hairstyle and pulled on her damp, but mostly dry cloths.

Rika realised that even though Guilmons airborne hormones had exited her, she could have refused and fought it, but she hadn't, it seemed out of character for her to give in so easily even with the drastic change in her attitude and personality over the years. Then she wondered why she had practically seduced him herself in the morning for a second slice of the cake.

She had even kissed him, and, at one point during their wash when all possibility of pheromones affecting her brain was gone, she had still felt close to him, and had hugged him for extra warmth. Reluctantly, Rika came to the only possible conclusion, subconsciously, she had been attracted to the digimon long before being struck with his scent in the park… she actually _liked _him.

After stroking the side of his face one last time and saying goodbye, Rika though _"How am I going to explain this to Renamon?"_

* * *

Renamon spent the rest of the day trying to ignore the accidental object of her affection, without seeming rude, it was a hard thing to balance. Takato had been without his parents before [when they had gone to the digital world for a start] so he did not miss them to much. As the day wore on he began to wonder why Renamon was trying to ignore him, and why, more importantly, she kept watching him every time she thought he would not notice.

Before long his attention was no longer on the program he was watching [a sequel to the old digimon show set in another world, the had named it digimon frontier, the idea had been based upon the bio-merging process that just about everyone knew about now.] but instead focused on her, as he watched the vulpine out of the corner of his eye, he remembered again her appearance when wet, and the sound`s she had when he had brushed her.

He felt dirty, yet again he had an erection over her; if she knew the perverted thoughts going through his head she would probably hate him. A chill ran down his spine, perhaps that was it, she _had_ noticed his erections, she _did_ hate him, he sighed. Renamon`s ear`s picked up, he sounded sad, a long dormant instinct inside of her made her want to comfort him, but if he knew the way she saw him now, he would think her disgusting, she couldn't help it, she sighed too.

* * *

The day passed with amazing swiftness for rika, she manage to tune out the anti-digimon rambling`s of Seiko`s friend, who upon learning her status as a tamer had treated her with the utmost contempt, by thinking of guilmon, he made her smile, even when he was not there.

However, at around seven O-clock, when she was beginning to contemplate going to bed, the horrible old woman spoke to her "And you, _girl,_ what do you think" Rika looked up surprised, and tried to remember something that had been said to save her embarrassment.

But it was too late, the woman sneered "_Young _people today, don't even have the _respect_ to listen to their elders!" Rika went to bed.

* * *

Takato and Renamon also retired, Renamon stopped in the bathroom to splash some cold water over her face before entering the bedroom, Takato, thinking she would be longer, had begun to change into his pyjamas, he stood there naked, with one leg in his pyjama trousers, he stared at her, stunned, unable to move.

Renamon was paralysed; her eyes were locked onto the human boy's member, she felt the familiar tingle run through her body. Takato came to his senses with a yell and collapsed to the floor in a tangle with the pyjamas, he was trying to cover himself.

Renamon snapped to as well and tried to help him up, after a great deal of confusion and embarrassing accidents, Takato managed to pull on the pants and Renamon fell backward onto the bed, flushing a hot red under her fur. Takato quickly apologised, but, before he could catch himself, a thought entered his mind; she looked _hot_ in that position. This time when his member leapt to attention, it was blindingly obvious in the loose pyjamas, and as Renamon looked at it.

She sat up, feeling her reason slip away, no longer caring if he found her disgusting, still sitting on the bed; she pulled down the pants, and stroked his hard length: it was at least eight inches in length. He felt her gloved paw caress him and, after a moment, her hot tongue licked the exposed head, and he too gave in.

Takato approached, set his arm`s on either side of her hips and licked her nipples, now visible through the fur in her state of excitement. Her vision turned stark white, and she screamed in revelry. He worked his way around each breast before starting his pilgrimage up her neck to her lips. They tangled tongues between their mouths for a moment before she pulled him onto the bed with her. He stood above her with his member ready for the prodding.

"Godramon, I've been too long without this!" she cried as she curled her tail around his waist as he lowered his abdomen into her and penetrated lovingly. She bit his shoulder approvingly and thrust back into him. Their coital entanglement tightened, and she came, but she was not satisfied. Renamon swished her tail behind her in anticipation.

Then Takato's lips and tongue touched hers again and she grunted with the pleasure. As he thrust back and forth with his hard cock she could not speak with the pleasure, she shuddered and writhed with the ecstasy that coursed through her. Eventually Takato sprayed deep into her and both of them groaned loudly with orgasm. He withdrew and spunk dripped from his cock and her pussy.

Renamon pawed at his front and whimpered. She thrashed her tail in elative splendour. Her mind was alive with sights and sounds of pursuit and bloodlust. She drank in his scent feeling a genuine thrill from its presence. Again he thrust his hard member into her vulpine pussy, she screamed with pleasure, still hypersensitive from the last time.

Her abdomen convulsed and vibrated with him in harmony to his punctuation. Her eyes rolled back. She let Takato and the pent up instincts within her mind take complete control. She cavorted and sang as the act delved deeper and more ruggedly.

Renamon licked his face and cooed. Takato started grunting as his tempo quickened. She latched onto him as tightly as possible to capture every last quaking injection. She howled first. The act for her with a male had never been so passionate or before. His climax was not too long following. Renamon relished in his satisfaction and drew his shaking body beside her.

They panted heavily as the afterglow washed over them. They remained united by the loins. His payload remained firmly inside, having no hope of escaping while his nob still remained engorged. Renamon drifted off to sleep with her human lover, completely content.

**

* * *

****Digimuff: well there you go, Guilmon and rika`s romance increases, and Ranamon and Takato give in to nature, and so the world is changed, because two have become one… hey, that sounded cheesy… ignore that last remark!**

**4/12/09: knot changed to nob/head [which is what i meant anyway] at first i had takato at twelve inches but people complained, so i changed it to six and people complained, now i have changed it to eight and its staying there NO MORE COMPLAINTS ON THOSE TWO ASPECTS PLEASE!**

**Note: 10 june 2010: i`m thinking of extending the first two chapters over a longer period, advice would be really helpful if possible**


	3. Day 3

**Digimuff: Hi, this chapter will not contain a LEMON [I wonder, are you disappointed or relived] instead it will be more of a plot developer and will include bread and breakfast, and a big surprise… or not, depending on how clever you are **

**Note: 10 june 2010: i`m thinking of extending the first two chapters over a longer period, advice would be really helpful if possible**

**

* * *

**

**The year the world changed, Day 3: by digimuff**

**

* * *

**

The next morning Takato and Renamon woke together, wrapped in each others arms. The first thing running through their heads was confusion and a little shock, but then Renamon smiled, last night had been an unusual experience and she was not quite sure why it had happened, but it had, and they had both enjoyed it.

She gave him a light peck on the lips and gently pushed him off of her, feeling his limp penis exit her. He blushed as little looking down at her, covered in dried sweat and he fur matted, he found that her "morning face" was actually rather cute. Renamon tried to stand but found that her legs were not functioning as they should.

"Um, Takato…?" she asked a little hesitantly "Yes Renamon…?" he sounded a little worried, maybe he thought she would be angry at him… stupid gogglehead "Don't worry" she said, smiling at him "It was me that started it remember?" he nodded "I was just going to ask you to help me up…?" he looked a little confused but complied, noting the way she wobbled on her legs.

She asked him to take her to the shower and again he obeyed, he seemed a little stunned. Sighing, she flicked his forehead with her index finger, his expression reminded her of a tired dog that had been woken up by a hose "Wake up gogglehead, and help me run a bath" she chuckled at his expression and rested her weight against the wall while he ran the bath.

When he had done she sank into the hot water with a grateful sigh, she saw him standing nervously in the doorway, not entirely sure what to do with himself. She shook her head and beckoned him over, gesturing for him to join her. After a moment of confusion he stepped into the water and lay down next to her.

She leant against his side looping an arm over him and burying her face in his chest, wondering how long it would be before he sorted himself out.

* * *

Rika had put off getting up for as long as she could, when she finally did she took her time washing and dressing, she was in no mood to meet Seiko`s guest, and, inevitably, when she finally made it to the breakfast table the sow of a woman began giving a long winded speech about the laziness of "Kids today" and began bitching at her that such slobieness was unladylike! But the icing on the cake was when her grandmother told her that the witch would be staying for another _**two weeks!**_

She had of course stormed out of the house ignoring the crone's loud complaints about her shameful disrespect. It wasn't hard for her to decide where to go _"I`m gonna go see Guilmon"_

* * *

Guilmon sniffed the air as the wind blew in his face and found a _very _familiar scent mixed in with the flowers, trees, cars, and damp earth "Rika!" he yelled happily, bouncing out of his hut and cascading into the startled girl who collapsed to the ground in a way very much like the days when Guilmon used to do this to Takato. She smiled and patted his head "Hey there bread snarfer" at the mention of bread Guilmons stomach gave a colossal roar startling them both.

Guilmon looked a little guilty "Sorry… Guilmon is hungry" Rika chuckled, it was impossible to be anything but cheerful around him "Well, I guess we`re heading to Takato`s place for bread huh?"

"Yay!"

* * *

Takato and Renamon left the bath and dried off, Renamon once again looked as puffed up as a baby owl, by now Takato had gotten over his shock and had made a bit of a game over brushing Renamon down, deliberately taking the comb over sensitive areas repeatedly teasing her nipples and clit, but neither of them did anything more than that and a little kissing.

Neither of them really knew why they had done anything, but as the morning wore on neither expressed any regret, in fact Renamon seemed to be pleased. When Takato was dressed [and Renamon had helped a little with the dressing] the human and the digimon went downstairs, both ravenous. Takato turned out to be able to cook more than just bread as he had soon whipped up a couple of rather impressive omelettes.

But when they had only eaten a couple of mouthfuls the bakery door opened and Guilmon barged into the room with Rika right behind him. Rika was surprised to see Renamon there, and even more surprised to find her eating breakfast with her fellow tamer, she realised with shock and shame that she had forgotten to look for her before coming.

"Hey gogglehead, hey Renamon… um, why are you here Renamon?" the kitsune`s mouth was dry as she worked it, trying to form words to explain her presence to her tamer and sister "Um, I, well, Takato invited me here to stay while that woman was in your house" now Rika felt more guilty, realising that she had expected the digimon to camp out in the city, and that if it weren't for Takato she would be.

"Thanks gogglehead and, I'm sorry Renamon…" Renamon smiled at her while Takato began making another omelette for Rika and Guilmon started to gorge himself on bread. The four of them ate breakfast conversation was not lacking, but there was a distinct air of secrecy, everyone had something to hide… except Guilmon.

"Hey Takato, guess what me and Rika did!" said girl choked on her food and tackled him to the ground trying with all her might to wrap her small hands far enough around his throat to strangle him, but his neck was too big, unfortunately for her. Guilmon began whining for Rika to get off, after careful consideration she allowed him to get up but kept a hand over his mouth, but the damage had been done and curiosity aroused.

Renamon already had a good idea as to what was happening but Takato, almost as oblivious as his partner, asked "What`s going on? What did you do?" Rika lost her concentration for a moment while she tried to come up with an answer and her grip loosened. Guilmon opened his mouth and said "We did that sex thing you told me about. Silence fell but for the clattering of Takato`s fork as he stared at them wide eyed, then, as if to prove the saying "like tamer like partner" he blurted "You to!"

Renamon smacked her head at that, Guilmon blinked stupidly, Rika`s mouth hit the floor as she stared at her partner who was trying not to make eye contact, and Takato, as soon as he realised what he had said, clapped his hands over his mouth and tried to be invisible, he then lost consciousness, and surprisingly so did Rika only a moment later.

The two digimon looked at each other; the yellow vixen trying to find signs of embarrassment or other emotion, but all that registered on Guilmons reptilian face was… bewilderment.

* * *

When the two humans awoke they found their respective digimon standing over them with concerned looks "Rika…?" Renamon spoke softly, waving a gloved paw in front of the girls face "Are you ok…?" Rika grunted, giving her partner a nod while trying to remember what had caused her to black out "What happened…? I remember… wait, I remember! I remember you had sex with Takato!" Renamon nodded calmly, helping the girl to her feet "And you did it with Guilmon"

"That's not…!" Rika stopped as she realised how stupid she was being and hung her head abashed "Sorry…" she said quietly. Renamon smiled "I spoke with Guilmon while you were asleep, he doesn't realise it but he was in heat when it happened… what was your excuse?" her tone was playful and there was a rare twinkle in her eyes, it was amusement "I…!" she said, wondering how to explain it "Well, he, it sorta made me want it… a lot… then I didn't really mind so…"

Renamon chuckled, that was how many beast type digimon mated for the first time "Was that all…?" Rika looked down at her feet "Um, n-not all of it" Renamon was enjoying playing with the girl, Renamon had once had the opportunity to see Takato`s original design for Guilmon and had noted that accept for the fact that he was male Takato had put no thought about mating into his creation, so it seemed from what she had heard that Guilmon had inherited the standard mating ways of most beast type digimon, including the males of her kind.

Renamon knew that those pheromones only had an effect if the subject already had some form of attraction to the emitter, Renamon was enjoying herself "So after you did it, when the effects wore off, what did you do then?" Rika blushed "W-we went to sleep, we w-were tired"

"And when you woke up?

"W-we did it again…"

"And after that?" The girl was blushing now in a very un-Rika-like way

"We washed of in a pool, it was freezing, and…"

"You still liked him then" it was not a question. Rika nodded and risked making eye contact, she saw the unmistakable mirth in the vixen`s eyes "What…!" Renamon was suppressing laughter "Oh nothing, you're just in love with Guilmon that's all"

Rika gaped; she knew she liked him more than was healthy especially with those pheromones, but love? "What makes you say that?" Renamon smiled at her "I know how this works, you wouldn't have felt the effects at all if you didn't, and although he`s to dense to know he probably sought you out for the same reason"

Rika was shocked, she looked over to Guilmon who was helping Takato to his feet, and he didn't seem to have heard a word "I… I love him?" she kept her eyes on him for a few moments, her mouth open, then she shook it off, she would think more about it later "And what about you and Takato…?" she was trying to get her own back now, she would not succeed "Oh there`s a… mutual attraction" Renamon winked, and her stomach growled.

Most everyone looked surprised, Renamon never ate much and her stomach **never **growled. The vixen seemed to lose interest in all else as she want to the cupboard where the unsold bread was kept and began eating at a rate to rival Guilmon. Said dinosaur began whining about leaving some for him and joined in the bread-fest.

Takato and Rika stood by each other as the two digimon began squabbling over a loaf of seeded bread "So…" Takato spoke, trying to pretend that nothing was happening "You, eh, did it with Guilmon?"

"Yep, you and Renamon"

"Uh, yea"

"So where are your parents? I noticed the stores closed"

"Honeymoon" he said simply, transfixed by the sight.

She nodded sagely "So I suppose Guilmon`ll be staying here while there gone huh? No chance of him eating the fresh bread or spooking the customers"

"Yea, there's no way for him to stay here when it's a fully functioning bakery but for now its fine"

"Can I stay too?"

Takato looked at her with surprise in his red-brown eyes "Huh, why would you want to do that?" Rika looked him in the eye "Renamon told you why she cant be in the house right?" he nodded "Well I cant stand to be around her… and I should be with Renamon, she`s my partner after all"

"You sure Guilmons got nothing to do with it?"

"Shut up gogglehead"

* * *

After her genocide attack on all the brad she could find Renamon had quickly fallen asleep on Takato`s bed and could not be woken by anyone. Rika had briefly returned home to pick up some clothes and report where she would be staying to her mother and grandmother [the bitch had thoroughly disapproved of her staying at a _boy`s_ house and had muttered something about kids these days and underage sex and pregnancies]

But she had ignored her and stayed in the house no longer than possible. She would be sleeping in Mai and Takahiro`s room in their absence and so that was where she had deposited the shopping bag with two weeks worth of shirts jeans, panties and socks. Takato, Rika and Guilmon ate dinner together and after a final attempt to wake Renamon had been to one of the movie theatres that allowed digimon.

The movie had of course been science fiction; though such genre's had all in some way lost their edge for the tamers after the life they had led. Life had become rather mundane for them even with the presence of digimon, with only one bio-emergence a month and only one in three having ITK [intent to kill] they spent most of their time _trying _to be normal… it was hard.

They returned to the house later that afternoon and had a late evening meal, after which they all turned in, Guilmon was sleeping in the sitting room and Renamon was staying in Takato`s room for now [Rika had given him a funny look when he said to leave her in his bed and he had hastily added that he had no intentions of doing anything with her… although in he head he added _"Unless she wants too"_]

They bade each other goodnight and parted company; Takato took his time brushing his teeth and splashed a little hot water on his face before changing into his night clothes and heading to his room. He found Renamon there under the covers, she looked like she was curled up into a ball… and she was holding something. Curiosity got the better of him and he gently moved he covers back and lifted one of her arms from the object, and gasped.

It was a digiegg, it had Renamon`s colouring of yellow and purple, along with numerous streaks of brown and others that were the _exact _shade as his eyes. Poor Takato did the only thing he could think off… he fainted clean away onto the bed beside her, and would remain that way until morning when Renamon woke him up, an odd smile on her face.

**

* * *

**

**Digimuff: Hey, what do you think? Takato and Renamon have a baby, this is actually the purpose of the story really although I realise that Day 1 and 2 made it sorta look like PWP [porn without plot] but I promise you it`s not… It`s a plot, with porn… there is a difference.**

**Does this mean Rika and Guilmon will have a baby too? Find out in the next chapter, and please Review!**

**Note: 10 june 2010: i`m thinking of extending the first two chapters over a longer period, advice would be really helpful if possible**


	4. Day 4

**Digimuff: Hi, I received a review today from SickFreak1988 basically telling me to hurry it up, and as I had finished the important things for the day I just started, and here it is, sorry for the wait. again this chapter will not contain a LEMON. Just so you know I have decided to make Takato sixteen but just a month away from seventeen, Renamon is 5`6 and Takato 6`2 [is that a little too short? If it is tell me and I will change it]**

**Note: 10 june 2010: i`m thinking of extending the first two chapters over a longer period, advice would be really helpful if possible**

**The year the world changed, Day 4: by digimuff**

**

* * *

**The four of them, human and digimon, sat around the breakfast table the next morning staring at the egg in renamons arms, the colours matched its parents perfectly. Renamon looked a little tired as she leaned against Takato`s shoulder, her eyes half closed. Renamon had not expected the egg, she, unlike the two humans and guilmon, knew that all female digimon produced eggs, but never had the thought that it could happen with Takato.

But she did not regret doing what they had done, in fact, she was happy that the egg in her arms contained the child of Takato Matsuki, no matter how impossible it seemed.

Guilmon stared at the egg with childlike wonder, years before Takato had gone through the painstaking process of explaining the concept of family, though up until his encounter with rika he had remained ignorant as to the way that children were conceived, but as he stared at the egg that he had been told held a baby created by Renamon and his tamer, Takato, the only question that really mattered to him was _"Am I an uncle?"_

Takato accepted Renamons small weight on his shoulder happily, and looped an arm around the vixen's waist. He was happy, and he was scared, scared not because of the fact that he, Takato Matsuki, had created a new life with Renamon, that made him happy, but because of the simple reason that he had no clue how to be a father. Despite that, as he looked down at Renamon and the egg, he couldn't help but look forward to the chance to learn.

Rika however was torn between intrigue and terror as she looked at the egg, for Takato and rika the worst was over, the general shock of Renamon laying the egg was as bad as it would get apart from his parents surprise, but they would take it well, but if she was pregnant, she would have to go through telling her family, nine months of getting bigger until the point where she could hide it from no one, her mother was a model, people would see and cameras would be at the door before she knew it.

And then there would be labour… enough said. After breakfast it was decided that Takato and Renamon would visit Henry`s house to speak to his father, one of the monster makers, Janyu Wong, he would be able to help them and tell them what to do.

* * *

The boy and the vixen left after washing the breakfast dishes and took the bus to Henry`s part of town. On the bus they received curios glances from the other passengers, although digimon were now well known it was not often one saw a sixteen year old boy embracing a smaller vixen with an odd egg.

When the bus stopped and the two got off, a large man with a look in his eyes that showed the amount of drugs he was hyped up on, saw the interaction between the two of them and Renamon rubbing her cheek against Takato`s shoulder. "THAT'S DISGUSTING!" he yelled in Japanese but with a strong European accent and attempted to smack Renamon. He missed and his fingertips brushed the egg.

Takato stepped in front of her with a furious look in his eyes, but before he could do anything the man was on the floor whimpering and clutching his bruised stomach and coughing up blood. Renamon had transferred the egg into the protective hold of her tail before delivering a punch to the man`s gut strong enough to knock out a Tyranamon, but for the man`s muscle mass he would have been dead. Takato calmed down a little seeing the broken man on the floor and had the sense of mind to phone for an ambulance on his cell.

The two of them walked the rest of the way to Henry`s house, Renamon looked alert and ready to kill as the seemed to be looking everywhere at once. Takato calmed her by putting his arm around her and his hand on the shell of the egg that was again in her arms. Once Renamon calmed she was surprised at herself but attributed her actions to a mothering instinct to protect the child, it pleased her that Takato seemed to be the same; he had never become angry that fast in his life.

The odd couple arrived at the apartment building and went automatically to the right room, over the years all of the tamers had a feel for each others homes, except for ryo who Takato had not seen in a year though this did not disappoint him. Henry opened the door when they arrived and was pleased to see them "Hey guys, what's up?"

Takato smiled "Hey Henry, we`re actually here to see your dad, is he here?" Henry shook his head "No, but he`ll be back soon, come in and wait" they did so and made themselves at home. It was then that Henry noticed the football sized egg in Renamon`s arms. When he saw the egg his eyes widened in surprise, recognising the striped egg from the many episodes of Digimon that showed the primary village.

"Is that…?" the two nodded and Henry gaped "Where the hell did you find that!" the two glanced at each other and something passed between them, Takato said "We didn't find it… it`s Renamon`s" Henry stared at them "Renamons…? You mean…?" they nodded "Is there a father?" he asked, they nodded again, and then he asked the most important question "Who…? Not terriermon, Guilmon…?" Takato shook his head "Me" he said simply. Henry collapsed.

* * *

"Guilmon, could you wait here for a while, I have to go get something" rika patted the digimon on the head, giving him a nervous smile. He grinned back "Sure, but are you ok?" she nodded "I'm fine guilmon, I just need to know something, wait here, and try not to eat Takato out of house and home"

Thirty minuets later Rika walked into a pharmacy in shibuya, she had deliberately come further from home to avoid meeting anyone who may recognise her or who she met everyday, she wouldn't be able to handle it if someone told her grandma or mother that she was buying a pregnancy test[1], especially with that woman in the house. She walked along the isles trying not to be noticed and chose a test which looked reliable; she now regretted not listening to her mothers lectures on this subject.

She put the test on the counter and handed over the six pounds that it said on the label, trying not to make eye contact. The woman behind the counter shook her head as she scanned the barcode and handed the test over without a word, scooping the money into the till and departed to the back room where she began arranging the prescription drugs.

Rika gritted her teeth in annoyance and left to catch the train back to Shinjuku.

* * *

When Janyu Wong arrived home he found his son, Takato and Renamon talking at the table around the egg. He looked at the egg curiously "Hey guys, what's with the egg, Easter already?" The group smiled and Henry shook his head "No, dad, It`s a digiegg…" Janyu froze "What…"

Takato spoke next "It's a baby digimon" Janyu`s eyes widened and he move forward to pick up the egg which lay in the middle of the table, but his hand was stopped by Renamon`s crushing grip, she looked him coldly in the eye and Janyu saw that Takato seemed to be on edge too "What's going on" he said looking at his son who had jumped to his feet.

"Don't touch the egg dad!" he yelped and rubbed the sore spot on his head that marked his own stupidity, he gestured at the egg and how Renamon guarded it "It`s renamons egg, she`s the mother" Janyu looked at the vixen in surprise and retracted his hand understanding fully what his son meant.

"All these years and I never asked about digimon reproduction, how?" the boys blushed Renamon suddenly found the floor very interesting. Janyu coughed "Oh, right, sorry, I`ll just assume it`s the same way as humans?" their reactions proved that he was right.

His next question was of course who, and like father like son the answer floored the man for several minuets. He recovers rather more quickly than his son, and immediately afterwards asked permission to get a closer look at the egg, and if it was possible to run a few tests.

Renamon reluctantly allowed Janyu to do his thing all the time watching with a sharp eye along with Takato, when he had examined every inch of the egg noticing that it was unnaturally smooth with no obvious flaws. Once he was done Janyu took the egg into his study and asked the parents if they would allow him to connect the egg to his scanner, once he had explained what it would do they both nodded in acceptance though both seemed a little worried.

Takato looked at the machine warily, it was the same one that had been used to install the juggernaut into Terriermon's programming years ago, the same wires that terriermon claimed to had tickled were now attached to his and Renamon`s egg and he couldn't help but remember how they had trusted the man, only for him to cause the loss of their digimon for an entire year.

It had been long forgiven, but not entirely forgotten.

Janyu whistled "This is amazing, I can only read about 50% of the eggs content which means that it`s only 50% data, the rest must be DNA!" He seemed exited and the interest showed on the faces of the others in the room "It also seems that the patterns of the data aren't fixed, their constantly changing, as if they aren't sure what to be…"

This set everyone thinking, it was obviously trying to find some sort of compromise between human and Digimon, the question was… what would it come up with?

* * *

Rika closed the door firmly behind her and braced herself for guilmons excitable welcome. To her credit she managed to stay on her feet. She smiled and gently pushed his heavy bulk off of her and scratched him behind the ear "Hey guilmon"

He grinned at her, for someone who didn't know him it was a terrifying sight "Hey Rika!" She smiled again and hung up her jacket "Listen, why don't you go eat gogglehead out of house and home, I've got something I need to do upstairs K?"

Guilmon gave a happy nod and ran off to scarf away the bakery`s potential profits. With the loveable idiot gone rika once again had to fight off the nerves as she ascended the stairs to the bathroom. Once there she quietly shut the door and opened the box.

She sighed "I guess this is it…" pricking her finger with a needle, she let the crimson liquid fall onto the sheet.

"No..."

* * *

Janyu carefully examined the 3-D computer generated model of Takato's DNA on the screen of one of his many computers. Renamon on her back on the table, an array of censors connected to her body, scanning her data, the results showed on the screen beside the DNA model.

Takato himself sat beside Renamon on a chair, holding a wad of cotton wool to his arm "So what do you think?" he asked, Janyu had a look of utter amazement on his face... he didn't seem to hear.

"MR. Wong?" Takato asked. Janyu blinked and looked at the boy "I think I figured out how this was possible...?"

"How?" Renamon asked curiosity on her vixen features. The blue haired man straightened and ran a hand through his hair "Takato has trace amounts of some substance in his DNA with the human test software cant register, the same goes for Renamon... but when I ran the tests _together_,I realised that what Takato had in his system was data! And for Renamon DNA...! I can only assume that it`s a side effect of the Bio-Merge process..."

"So we could only do it because we both bio-merged with our partners?" Takato clarified looking at the egg in Renamon`s hands.

"Exactly..." he sat down and rubbed his chin "I want you to come to Hypnos in a week's time, we will have proper equipment and we would like to have the two of you and the egg under observance. You will also need proper protection, the anti-digimon fanatics would be in uproar if they found out and would try to kill you"

Renamon nodded "Yes, we had a run in with one on the way here... he saw me kiss Takato and tried to hit us but touched the egg... I doubt he retained his ability to procreate... or move for that matter" she added the last part a little sheepishly. Janyu shook his head in exasperation "And that will be all over the internet before tomorrow, someone may even realise the significance of the egg... you said Rika was also... intimate with Guilmon?"

The two nodded.

"Then I need to see her to... or rather, I need to take her to Hypnos, human biology isn't exactly my forte"

They both agreed and said there goodbyes to Janyu and his son before leaving for home to speak with Rika.

* * *

When the couple entered the bakery, again through the side door, they found their redhead target sitting at the kitchen table seemingly transfixed by something in her hand. Guilmon stood beside her, a puzzled look on his face as he tried to get her attention. Curios, Takato peaked over her shoulder and gaped. Renamon peaked over the opposite shoulder and snickered.

Moments later their shared enjoyment of Rika`s situation was ended when the punched them both upside the head, knocking them to the ground.

Needless to say Guilmon was even more confused

Once the embarrassing job of explaining the situation to Guilmon was done, said reptilian digimon was impossibly exited, bouncing up and down at the thought of not only being an uncle but a father as well. With the newly lightened mood even the previously mortified Rika cheered up.

"_I guess... it might not be so bad..._

* * *

That night it was decided that they would again sleep together. With the egg wrapped in her tail between them Renamon snuggled into Takato's chest as he pulled the sheet over them. In the other room they heard Rika cry out as an exhausted Guilmon collapsed onto her.

Takato chuckled "Poor Rika, I'm glad you're so light" Renamon grinned slyly "You do know you're not exactly light as a feather right? If I wasn't digital I'd be crushed too!" Takato laughed and wrapped his arms around the vixen.

"Nice, goodnight Rena-Chan"

She blinked at him in surprise before smiling "Goodnight, Takato-Koi"

**

* * *

Digimuff: well, there you go then, sorry for the sappy ending [Chan is the honorific for girlfriend and I believe Koi is beloved]**

**[1]can I just say that I'm not a doctor nor have I had any training or suchlike on certain technicalities [I usually try to tune out when the conversation turns to periods and suchlike, it makes me uncomfortable, doesn't it you?] so I don't know how long it takes for pregnancy to show up on a test so if I have it wrong I beg for forgiveness, I also lack the knowledge of what the opposite sex actually does with the test but I watched Godzilla and the doctor guy figured out that it was pregnant by a blood sample so that's how I did it, ok?**

**[2]It is also my understanding that 100yen is £1.50 and £6.00 seemed the right price [another thing I have no clue about] so that's 400yen, but then I saw a film where someone bought an ice-cream for 500 yen and there`s no way that an ice-cream costs the same as a pregnancy test, I have no clue about ryo and actually thought that was the word for dragon, so forgive me for using pounds in this and if you know the right price and exchange rate please tell me**

**And finally, yes I know the Japanese probably don't celebrate Easter but I couldn't resist**

**Please review!**

**Note: 10 june 2010: i`m thinking of extending the first two chapters over a longer period, advice would be really helpful if possible**


	5. Day 5

**Digimuff: Thanks to JohnC. ofMars for motivation and advice.**

* * *

**The year the world changed, Day 5: by digimuff**

* * *

It had been a wonderfully quiet morning until she showed up. Ashi Mesuinu, the woman who somehow or another was Seiko`s friend. They were interrupted during breakfast by her furious knocking on the bakery doors. When Rika opened it those cruel eyes pierced her coldly.

"Girl, your grandmother asked me to bring these to you!" she roughly shoved a bundle of cloths and toiletries into her arms "Although why in heavens name she didn't call you to pick them up yourself I don't know! Probably knew you`d be to lazy to do it… humph, little wretch" She barged past into the kitchen almost knocking the girl over "And I'll be willing to bet I wont even be offered a cup of tea for the tr… for the trouble…" she had spotted the digimon and was glowering at them evilly "So… I guess this _"friend"_ of yours is also a tamer… filthy disgusting beggars"

Takato had had enough and got to his feet "If your gonna do nothing but insult us why don't you just leave? If you hate digimon that much why stay around them longer than you have too!"

Ashi glowered at him "Insolent child, you should know your place… and what is _that"_ she had a look of disgust on her face as she pointed at the digiegg. A tense atmosphere entered the room as Takato`s eyes narrowed and Renamon began to growl. "That…" takato replied slowly "Is a digiegg… it has a baby inside"

Ashi turned sickly pale as she stared at the egg "… My god…! They`re _breeding_…" she looked as if she were about to throw up "And which of these… _monsters_… does it belong to...?"

Renamon stood up looking more than a little pissed "_It_ belongs to me and my mate" Ashi sneered at her before looking at guilmon "And I suppose you fathered this abomination" takato had to wrap his arm around Renamon`s waist though it looked like he was struggling not to react too.

Guilmon shook his head, and opened his mouth before anyone thought to stop him "No, Takato did, my baby is in Rika" immediately everyone felt the danger, even guilmon. The look on Ashi`s face was indescribable

"Humans and Digital Monsters breeding together…" she was seething, it was as if nothing she could possibly say was enough to describe how much she loathed them. In the end she decided to say nothing and left the bakery, unfortunately forgetting to take the mood with her.

After a few moments Takato spoke "Guy`s… I have a bad feeling about this… I think we should get to Hypnos"

* * *

Hypnos, officially known as the Tokyo metropolitan building, had become widely known for its true purpose after the events of D-Reaper… which is how it now came to be surrounded by protesters, each armed with a cardboard sign and a bad attitude, calling for the abortion of the two unborn children.

Yamaki was disgusted by their behaviour, they were calling for the children of hero`s to be killed simply because one parent wasn't human. He flicked his lighter in irritation. Takato and Rika had just arrived with their partners, and the mob hadn't been far behind, it was beginning to look bad for the two couples.

"Janyuu…" he took off his shades and turned to face the Chinese man "The resources of Hypnos are at your disposal. Help these four in any way you can"

With everything available in Hypnos came a huge amount of possible tests, Rika was glad that they only chose a few of them. They took about an hour, all the time comparing her results to those gained from the egg. By the end of it she felt exhausted.

A half hour later the four were gathered in what was now officially the monster maker's office; they had gathered the results together and had come up with their conclusion.

Shibumi was the one to explain their findings "Well… after comparing the data of both babies we have found striking similarities, in fact the only difference we`ve found apart from the different parents data and DNA is the fact that one is in an egg and the other isn't. We believe the reason for this is simply the difference between humans and digimon. Digimon have become semi compatible with us yes, but anatomically we`re still drastically different. Simply put… renamon doesn't have a womb"

Rika and Takato blinked in surprise, renamon had no visible reaction, and guilmon just looked as clueless as ever.

Shibumi continued "It seems your body is programmed to accept the seed or data provided and place it within a sphere of your own data, this object then bio emerges externally and draws on your energy to become a digiegg"

Takato rubbed his head "Are all digimon like that?"

A shrug of the shoulders was his answer "Impossible to say without observing other cases, it may be unique to Renamon, or the standard for all digimon"

Rika just shook her head "What can you tell us about the babies? Any clue what to expect? Digimon, human, what?"

Shibumi nodded "well like I said their incredibly similar. They are developing at an tremendous rate and will reach the point of birth months before a normal human baby, perhaps only four or five months…"

Rika winced, she had hoped for more time to get used to this, not less.

"But perhaps more importantly they will be perfect combinations of human and digimon, I cant speculate what they will look like but they certainly wont just be humans who can use digimon attacks that's for sure"

It was renamon who next asked a question "Will they be able to digivolve?"

Shibumi scratched his beard "Its possible I guess, they`ll either have the ability of digivolution or they will progress to the next level with maturity somewhat like humans. Or perhaps they will keep the same stage throughout life. We don't know exactly what their abilities will be, but were sure they`ll be much stronger than humans, and will certainly have a much longer life span, and being part digital they could very well still appear young when their twice my age. We`re not just dealing with one off hybrids here, we`re witnising the beginning of an entirely new species here, the next step in the evolutionary line, a perfect, natural fusion of organic and the artificial! Who know what they`ll be like…"

The four were stunned into silence. A new species… the next step… and they were responsible…!

For better or for worse…

* * *

The two couples sat silently in the main control room watching the news as the crowd outside was dispersed. Reporters were already on the scene beaming the events to the world at large

"**Earlier today it came to the attention of the mass media that two members of the well known group known as the digimon tamers, have actually begun some sort of relationship with their digimon partners!"**

"**We have confirmation that they are inside this building, officially known as the Tokyo metropolitan building, but more widely known as the headquarter of "Hypnos" the so calles "secret" government organization specialising in digital entities"**

"**Does this mean the government supports interspecies relationships?"**

"**How do digimon differ from humans, we already know of their inteligance, does their compatibility make them even more like us? Or is this just a sick anomaly"**

"**Can these two children really be called living beings when they have an artificial life form as a parent!"**

"**Blasphemy against nature!"**

Rika couldn't take it anymore and shut it off. Each station was screaming a different opinion, each more hurtful that the last.

"What do we do now…?" she asked nobody in particular.

"You stay here" Yamaki replied, walking into the room with his shades off "Quarters have been prepared for you, as it is you can't go home, not with half the world baying for your blood"

Takato nodded and gave the man a grateful smile "Thanks Yamaki… We appreciate it"

* * *

**Digimuff: Thanks for your patiance, i appologise for the wait.**

**I`m looking for someone to beta read future chapters [prefferably someone with the patiance of a saint]**


	6. Day 10

**Renato Tamer: Hi this is the new chapter. [Gasps of shock] No, Really! I suddenly had the time, energy, and DESIRE to write! So I did. I wanted to make it much much longer, but it turned out like this, hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**The year the world changed, Day 10: by digimuff**

Smack!

Takato`s knuckles bled as he pulled his fist away from the wall. Guilmon had gone feral, and he wasn't far off. They were barely controllable, but what else can be expected from men in their position.

It had started four days ago as the cries of the media took on a more pained tone….

Bug-like claws mowed through those unfortunate enough to be in the way, orange manes swept back and forth in the motion and from the breez. Eyes of disturbing Red, Yellow and Green rings stared into terrified human ones as they tried to escape the blue shelled monsters in the fog...

Hundreds of warped forms swarmed at the base of lead form parted his sharp, red gummed teeth and spoke in a deep, grating voice.

"Attaack…"

The security cameras revealed the carnage to those in Hypnos only moments before the entrance foyer was invaded by the swarming blue creatures… it wasn't a good day to be a receptionist.

Yamaki grabbed the intercom "Tamers! We have a problem!"

There had been no time to think, and allowing rika or renamon to fight was out of the question. Of course neither had stayed behind quietly and the two males had known they were in for a world of pain later… if there had been a later…

"**Web Wrecker!" **

A storm of energy blasts rippled from the chests of the invading digimon tearing open the stairwell. They stormed forwards, roaring enthusiastically.

A heavy metal shield, blocked their path

"**Lightning Joust!"** the searing lightning cleared a path for the knight leaving a good space to fight in the lobby, but he knew he needed to push them outside lest they bring down the building.

Of course, right now his heart was pounding.

"Dioboromon!"

By their nature dioboromon were notoriously difficult to get rid of, it was like fight a colony of super powered ants, the bright side was the more times they divided the less defensive ability each had.

So his fight had begun, inside was a different story…

"Yamaki!" Rika stormed into the control room, she was fuming "Gallantmon isn't going to last on his own!"

Yamaki knew this to be true "I`ve called most of the other tamers, they'll be here as fast as they can!"

"And what if guilmon runs out of energy, leaving my takato vulnerable!" Renamon growled in a rare outward show of emotion.

Yamaki frowned "Renamon you can go out there as anything less than mega and we don't know what will happen to rika if the BIOMERGES never mind full on WAR!"

Renamon flinched, this hurt, she was being torn by loyalties and instinct "What can we do?"

The only answer was to wait, but as Gallantmon was caught in a volley of Web Wreckers he knew he didn't have long. Fighting back so many was nigh on impossible WITHOUT them shooting at you.

Things weren't going well… so they could only get better.

"PURIFICATION!" Yamaki yelled, bravely standing up to the life size hologram of Zhuqiaomon, his wing tips disappearing into the walls as they moved like an old game glitch.

"That's what this is! You want to KILL those four who SAVED YOUR FETHERED ASS just because they're having KIDS!"

Riley shivered, it was rare to see Yamaki this angry, and he was so cool when he was being the hero. If the man could have heard her thoughts, his blush would have been forever permanent.

"SILENCE HUMAN! THESE CREATURES WILL BE AS MUCH OF AN ABOMINATION AS YOU DISGUSTING HUMANS! THEY SAVED US FROM SOMETHING YOU CREATED, AND WHILE WE WERE GRATEFULL THE D-REAPER IS NO MORE, THIS DOES NOT GARNER PROTECTION FROM SUCH A FU-!" *

The sovereigns voice cut off and his image turned to static, before being replaced by the blurry, but instantly recognisable as the eastern sovereign, Azulongmon.

In the foyer Gallantmon had been driven back to the stairwell, just barely managing to keep the swarm from passing, he could not see the light of day for their numbers.

Renamon phased into existence behind him, surprisingly without her egg. Leaving it for a moment was hard for her, but more so putting it in danger. She landed on his back to whisper in his ear.

"Takato, this is more serious than you think, Zhuqiaomon sent these guys, even if we breath dioboromon , this is going to the Deva`s all over again… just worse"

Takato bit back a curse, guilmon whined.

"So where does that leave us!" he exclaimed, blasting a bug to kingdom come "No matter what I do now you and the others are at risk!"

Renamon stroked his shoulder "We have a plan, Azulongmon is going to open a gate to the eastern quadrant, Zhuqiaomon has no authority there and he won't risk a war by sending an army. We`ll be far away from danger, the problem is the eastern quadrant is essentially a parallel universe… the gate will only open for a few seconds…"

Takato, and by extent, Gallantmon frowned "That's a tight window, but it will do, I'll be there as fast as I can, please go back now…"

He turned swiftly to blast one that slipped under his guard.

"Takato… I…"

"Renamon, go and keep yourself and our egg safe! I`ll be there with you soon! I promise on my life!"

Renamon swallowed, and kissed his armoured cheek "Ok... I love you…" And she was gone…

Rika glared angrily at the point where the gate was to appear, this was ridiculous… embarrassing! She felt completely useless! She stood here waiting for takato to save them, and there was nothing she could do.

The building shook from its foundations, knocking her off balance her feet. Renamon steadied her with a paw on her shoulder. Rika nodded her thanks, the tension was starting to get to her... Either the cavalry had arrived or… the enemy had reinforcements… big ones. Another earth shattering motion … it seemed it was the latter.

Gallantmon was almost there, renamon waited on edge, clutching the egg in her arms. They both stood together at the doorway, waiting for that first glimpse of red cape or lance, it was a long time coming, and came with a very unwelcome sight.

Dioboromon swarmed into the room, four were trying to pin an exhausted Gallantmon to the ground, he yelled in fury and unleashed hell with his lance, decimating anything that dared to so much as think about thinking to try and touch the girls.

Yamaki grabbed a pistol and, useless as it was began firing at the digimon, if nothing else distracting their attention to him... the air shimmered as light was drawn to a single point... and with a sound akin to a sonic boom, the portal opened.

Riley and Talley took the two younger females by the shoulders, pulling them towards the gate as firmly as they could without hurting them. They both struggled, they weren't going without Gallantmon. Renamon broke free, being the stronger of the two, growled.

Gallantmon had been trapped under a lethal dog pile, the enemy megas clawing and ripping at his cape.

A Diaboromon near the top of the pile stopped as something hit his face. and scratched an itch on his nose, before looking with interest at the source of his annoyance.

"**Diamond Storm!"**

Flashes of golden light blazed through the air... Renamon`s attack pattering feebly at their exoskeletons causing no damage, but it was enough to annoy them...

The Diaboromon on top growled at her as the others also took notice, the group snarled, and they leapt at her! They flew through the air, gravity giving them enough force to crush her under their attack...! But their roars turned to screams as lightning cut through them like a hot knife through butter.

Despite her angry yells and fighting, the two technicians finally managed to force rika through the gate "No! Stop! Guilm…!"

The field swallowed her up as she was transferred, Talley eyed the gate warily, it was already weakening. Gallantmon scooped up renamon and ran for the gate. Inches away, a clawed hand grabbed his ankle. He crashed to the ground, manipulating his fall to keep renamon and the egg on top.

Renamon was dazed, but even as knelt and lifted her to her feet, reality sank in. a dioboromon bit into his left arm, cracking the armour.

He looked her in the eye "Just remember, I'll keep my promise!"

"Takato Don't!" She yelped

He shut his eyes tight. and pushed her through the gate, the warp hole flickered like an old tv set as it`s light faded and finally vanished... the gate was closed.

Help arrived soon after... but it was too late…

Takato slumped onto the futon. The reality was that no matter what they did; only the southern quadrant was linked to their world, Renamon and Rika were in the eastern quadrant, which was linked with a parallel universe, only the sovereigns could create gates between them.

Thankfully the sovereigns themselves only crossed over in the most dire of situations such as the D-Reaper incident, if Zhuqiaomon were to send over a force like that which attacked Hypnos he would be breaking a long standing agreement between his fellows.

It would force the sovereigns to begin a war... despite being brothers they were also rulers of entire worlds, and the safety of their people took precedence over family, especially for Azulongmon. it would hurt him to do it, but he would be obliged to retaliate...

Azulongmon swore that Zhuqiaomon would not risk that, but may send single agents on kidnapping missions without contract breach, the elder sovereign swore that the girls would be well protected.

But it was not enough for Takato or Guilmon. Zhuqiaomon had sealed their world, meaning only he could open gates to and from the southern quadrant and its subsequent real world. Azulongmon was at a loss as to how he had done it, none of them had had reason to try such a thing before…

There was nothing they could do, they were cut off from friend, unable to counter attack, with no way to help.

Takato started as a knock came on the door… he moved to the door, and opened it. Tally stood outside, a concerned look on her face

"Takato, your parents are here…"

Takato`s parents were, to say the least, not at all happy with events since their departure. The fact that he had been so irresponsible with a girl [whose species to them was unimportant] was reason enough to be angry. But seeing his emotional state neither had the heart to suitably rebuke him.

They were in Hypnos control, everyone was there, Tamers, Monster Makers, and Hypnos personnel. Kensuke Matsuki sat by his son, an arm around his shoulders. Takato seemed to take some comfort in that.

Kensuke didn't know what to say, he knew the boy must be feeling terrible, and knew that in his position he may do something reckless, he should think of some way to prevent that… but he had not a clue…

Takato was lost in thought, ignoring the mumbled conversations around him... he was suddenly struck with how much his feelings had grown over such a short space of time! He missed everything about her.

The way her eyes could be so hard when confronted, and so soft when happy, the smell of her fur... the way she had looked when wet, and after he had towelled her off. The feel of her paws… her grace in battle... He Had to Get Her Back!

He stood up to quickly that his chair [which had been brought in to the room to provide seating for everyone] clattered to the floor, starling the occupants of the room.

"Yamaki! I`m AM going to the digital world…! I`m going to speak with Zhuqiaomon!"

**Renato Tamer: Forgot Takato`s dad`s name and was without web access for a week, so I changed it, hope nobody minds too much.**

**Wanted to UP the Epic in this chapter and properly set the scene for where this story was going.**

**Maybe that's been my problem, until now I`ve winged each chapter… I need to decide the end to this story before I continue… that way I have a goal to reach for…**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Day 12

**Renato Tamer: [Gapes] … 100 reviews… good goddramon… is there any way to find out who review one hundred was I was to HUG them! **

**The timescale in this chapter is a little disjointed because time flows twice as fast where Renamon and Rika are. Also a reviewer was suggesting species names for the digimon human hybrid, out of those s/he suggested I have chosen Digisapian as the "Latin name" but require two slang/common terms. One to be used by digimon and the other by humans [I don't even know where I will feature them but it would be good to know**

* * *

**The year the world changed, Day 12: by Renato Tamer**

* * *

Kari watched the new girl curiously. For the first time in months the entirety of both digidestined groups were assembled… with two additions. Rika Nonaka and her partner Renamon [a digimon she hadn't even heard of a week ago]

Azulongmon had given them only the shortest of briefs. A human girl and her partner needed help, they would be joining the same college as the 2ndGen [having had papers forged by gennai`s buddies] and to give them space until they were ready to talk.

The eastern sovereign had then promptly disappeared, something about checking borders, leaving the 2ndGen digidestined and gennai's with the two unconscious girls. Gennai had managed to learn only one thing about them, they were not from this world.

They were all familiar with the idea of other worlds, but the possibility of one that had its own humans, digimon, and even its own digidestined was a little odd.

Neither of the newcomers had done or said very much. Rika had not even gone to the college until yesterday, Renamon following her everywhere, invisible, holding the strange egg.

The egg was another oddity, never had they seen an egg outside of primary village barring the time Angemon had… fallen, and poor Gatomon had suffered greatly for her curiosity.

Today was Saturday and after a little subtle begging Rika and Renamon had agreed to tell them about their world and what they were running from [and hopefully what had gotten Azulongmon so wound up]

"So are you gonna spill the beans or what?!" DemiVeemon asked rudely through a mouthful of doughnut [compliments of Yolie

"Shut up you little runt!" Rika respond with venom in her voice.

"Geez, who stuck a dark spore up your ass" he mumbled, not intending to be heard. Rika growled and balled her fist.

"Rika" Renamon spoke softly, the two made eye contact for a moment and the girl settled down just a little. No one but Kari seemed to notice, and it intrigued her.

Rika took a deep breath ""Ok, what do you want to know"

The digidestined had been discussing this and while they were all interested in the nature of her world they agreed it was more important to understand why they were here. Tai, as official spokesperson for the group, was the one to answer.

"If you don't mind we`d like to know how you came to be here, what are you running from?" the digidestined all moved forward almost unperceivably, eager to hear the answer.

"Zhuqiaomon" Renamon answered, seeing no recognition on their faces she continued "Azulongmon`s brother"

"Azulongmon has a brother!" Tk gaped

"An Evil brother by she sound of it" Davis rubbed his chin trying to look cool.

Seemingly unperturbed by the interruption Renamon carried on.

"Zhuqiaomon is not evil, just very angry and prejudiced. Azulongmon has three brothers, each a sovereign with their own digital world that reflects their nature. Azulongmon is gentle and wise so evil here I assume to be rare, Zhuqiaomon is vengeful and violent, my digital world reflects that in its "survival of the fittest nature" but we digress, the point is Zhuqiaomon hates humans and only agreed not to destroy them all because Rika, myself and the others like us saved his digital world and perhaps the rest from total destruction"

"Not to mention the human world`s too" Rika grumbled "Ungrateful bastard…"

Izzy stood up "I got the impression that this "Zhuqiaomon has a personal vendetta against you though, why is that?"

Then room went silent for a few moments. Seeing that Rika had no intention of elaborating Renamon once again found herself the explainer.

"Zhuqiaomon, became angry when he discovered the romantic relationships developing between myself and a human named Takato, as well as the similar relationship developing between Rika and Takato`s partner Guilmon" She scooped up her egg with her tail and displayed it to the stunned group "This is the result of mine and Takato`s relationship"

"That's astonishing!" Izzy became quite exited "To think human digimon reproduction is even possible! But I thought digimon were without gender?" Gatomon facepawed.

"Drop the bull Izzy, I've seen where you look if Palmon or I reach ultimate" Izzy coughed uncomfortably and sat down, avoiding eye contact with the other digidestined.

Renamon gave them a few minutes to digest this information. Sora and Yolie looked the most affected but not in the way she had expected.

"That`s just awful" Sora finally spoke "You guys must love each other, why can't this Zhuqiaomon understand that?"

Yolie ran and scooped both the startled off-worlders into a tight hug "YOU POOR THINGS!"

Davis sighed "Yolie, you`re over reacting again" Yolie whipped around.

"And YOU have the emotional capacity of a TEASPOON!"

Rika was far too tired to take any more of this. So as the discussion continued, now mostly between the digidestined as they speculated and argued, Rika slipped out of the Kamiya families' front room and into her bed [the one Tai had vacated several years earlier when he moved in with Sora] and instantly fell asleep.

Quite awake and with more questions to answer, Renamon decided to leave the girl be and attempt to satisfy the digidestined`s questions.

* * *

Takato and Guilmon appeared in the lower levels of the southern quadrant as Gallantmon CrimsonMode and immediately tore into the assembled digimon out to get him.

It had been difficult getting them here would have been longer if they had taken the time uploading the others, they would be coming as reinforcements.

The digimon before him quaked in fear. If they didn't know better they would have though him some kind of berserker mode digimon, the increase of his expected power was phenomenal.

But that is what happens… when good men go to war for those they love

"**Crimson Light!"**

* * *

_Rika buried her head into the warm scaly chest of Guilmon and gave an out of character sigh of happiness… and then she was pulled away._

Her eyes snapped open. The sounds of voices had ceased and she could hear Renamon, who lay beside her, breathing softly as she held the egg. Of course the moment her rate of breathing changed the vixen awoke too.

"Rika, are you ok…?" Rika sat up, dangling her legs of the side of the bed.

"No, I mean… yea… just a dream.

Renamon sat up too and wrapped her arms around her tamer`s shoulders.

"They will come"

"It's been nearly two weeks"

"They will come"

* * *

If Gallantmon had stopped to absorb the data from all those he killed he would have become a super being by now. Instead he had only taken enough to keep fully energised. Of course he hadn't killed them all, angry and powerful as he was he was no Spartamon. His main goal had been to reach Zhuqiaomon, and to do that he had done everything from duck, weave and leapfrog to mindless slaughter.

But he was here now and it had become clear that neither he nor the sovereign were in the mood for words. Gallantmon looked around and, seeing the few digimon guarding this area running away or busy being sparkly clouds, took to the sky with his crimson mode wings.

Zhuqiaomon`s palace had been reformatted and while still keeping the same style but now with a huge element of military barracks crossed with Roman Empire. Close to the centre, a little to the right of what he assumed was Zhuqiaomon`s "Quarters" was what seemed to be a coliseum. Judging from the burning light coming from the stone bowel, that was where Zhuqiaomon was.

Gallantmon flew over it as stealthily as he could and landed behind s pillar on the top row. Upon closer inspection he could see that the entire structure was three times bigger than the roman design, giving plenty of room for Zhuqiaomon and his equally large buddy to stand comfortably atop the myriad of circuit boards that paved the field. Circuits that looked halfway between awesome technology and magical symbols in the way they had been arranged.

A legion of Datamon swarmed over Machinedramon brandishing everything from screwdrivers and spanners to jackhammers and laser cutters. Zhuqiaomon watched attentively over the process, the Machinedramon stood emotionlessly even when one datanon began poking his screwdriver into his eye.

Gallantmon watched closely as the Datamon went about their work, but it was not until one of Machinedramon`s cannons clattered to the ground noisily that he realized4 what they were doing.

"_They`re disarming him?""_ Takato asked in his mind.

"_Dis-whating him?"_ Guilmon responded curiously.

Sure enough even as they watched weapon by weapon was pulled from his hide and the gaping holes covered with new armour. Machinedramon looked quite strange without his impressive armoury.

Apparently finished the Datamon slinked away through the gates that, in the human world, would have held the lions and gladiators.

Zhuqiaomon flexed his wings and let out a sound somewhere between the caw of a bird and the roar of a lion "MACHINEDRAMON YOU KNOW YOUR MISSION, MAKE IT QUICK AND REPORT BACK. SHOULD YOU ENCOUNTER ANYONE BUT THE TARGET WHEN YOU REACH THE EASTERN QUADRANT BEHAVE NON-AGGRESIVLY UNLESS **I COMMAND **DIFFERENTLY"

Gallantmon choked.

"_That's it! They think sending an unarmed mega to do the job will stop the ass kicking they`ll get for threatening Renamon!" _Takato roared in his mind, Guilmon growling his agreement.

Machinedramon nodded his head in a slow and deliberate manner, very similar to the way he talked.

"Y_es _Z_huqiaomon._ T_arget will be, _E_liminated…" _the machine creatures eyes flashed and Zhuqiaomon cawed again.

"THEN GO"

The circuit boards sparked to life and began coercing with energy. A digital gate just like that which had swallowed Renamon and Rika appeared around Machinedramon and his from began to fade.

Then Machinedramon screamed a metallic echoing scream the lance and sword of Gallantmon protruding from the back of his neck. Gallantmon himself clung on to them, fading along with Machinedramon.

The last Zhuqiaomon saw of them was Gallantmon giving him the finger.

Zhuqiaomon screamed in fury.

* * *

Gallantmon was thrown out of his CrimsonMode as he and Machinedramon arrived in the eastern quadrant and without his swords was immediately thrown from the tin lizard's neck.

Machinedramon brought his claw`s up to quash the puny knight who stung his neck.

Gallantmon barely managed to dodge and use his lightning joust to sever one of the iron beast's claws. As Machinedramon attempted another swipe Gallantmon began to feel a pull and realised just in time that the gate was about to pull them back in. Machinedramon realised at the same time and instead of attacking dug his claws into the ground.

Gallantmon dug in his lance and held on refusing to be pulled away.

The gate opened and the voice of Zhuqiaomon roared through ordering Machinedramon to grab the knight and bring him back. The metal dragon obeyed its orders and began pulling itself forward, reaching out a claw for Gallantmon.

Thinking fast Gallantmon remembered the tremendous kickback his best attack provided and formulated a simple but risky plan. Normaly he crouched and grounded himself, preventing little more than a slight change in position, this time would be different.

Gallantmon released his hold on his joust and grabbed his shield with both hands. The vacuum pulled him into the air towards the iron enemy.

"**Shield of the JUST!"**

The shield lit up and released its destructive force in a concentrated explosion. Gallantmon rocketed away from the gate faster than he expected. The attack struck Machinedramon and detonated, forcing the mangled remains of the dragon through the gate. A lovely parting gift for Ol`featherbut

* * *

It was early morning and Rika sat at the Kamiya family table eating breakfast with Renamon, Kari and Gatomon. An odd beeping and whirring interrupted the silence immediately catching their attention.

"What the heck is that"?" Kari asked looking about the room.

Renamon and Rika just stared at her D-power.

"Bioemergance…"

* * *

**Renato Tamer: so thats it for now i`m partway into the next chapter aswell. was plannig to release them at the same time but couldnt wait.**

**next chapter will feature one confused gallantmon and several craters :) !**


End file.
